<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 214 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680289">Day 214</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [214]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [214]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 214</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varric was in overdrive preparing for the festival. It has been something of a surprise, until a few days ago the word had been that the city wasn’t going to spend money on an expensive celebration while still recovering from the Qunari attack. Apparently someone had decided the moral boost was worth the extravagance. Varric wasn’t going to complain, there were a lot of ways, both legitimate and not, you could profit off an event like this and Varric planned to take advantage of every one he could.</p><p>He had had a word with Wendy and Jansen about how to prepare. Everyone and their mother would by trying to borrow money either in the hopes that their next big idea would take off during the festival, or just for some extra money to spend. If they wanted to stick to their business model of low-risk lending they would need to get better at turning people down. The incident with the porters the other week had been a nightmare to sort through. Varric could not be there all the time to babysit the couple, so he had given them a daily lending limit so they could only do so much damage. Jansen had lent out the entirety of that day’s allotment before noon to two dozen people. Many of them were making minimum payments so it would take forever to recoup and the interest would barely be worth it. </p><p>Varric made a promise to himself not to worry about Jansen today, it would become a full time job if he let it. Today he was inviting various merchants to his table in the Hanged Man to make deals and sort out plans. This festival could be a nightmare if not handled properly. Ignoring the ordinary chaos of a bunch of drunk people roaming the streets, there were a few added hazards. Anders and his friends might try to cause trouble, with all the eyes of Kirkwall on the events any demonstration they did would be more effective. Lady Elegant, in her infinite wisdom, had invited an Orlesian Lord to come and meet Hawke in the hopes he might support Hawke’s, less than voluntary, bid for the Viscount’s Seat. Then of course there were the elves. Humans had a terrible habit of kicking them anytime they got too emotional about something and there were no Qunari left in Kirkwall to vent their anger against. Even with Noll and Daisy looking out for them things would get bad. He was trying to organize a few mercenary companies to support Aveline’s guards to keep order but it was tricky, bring in the wrong ones and they would cause as much trouble as they prevented.</p><p>By the end of the day Varric wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. Grand Cleric Elthina was not the best suited to plan an event of this scale, but as usual, competence was not the qualification that determined who was in charge. The Grand Cleric had organized events to leapfrog around the city seemingly at random, which meant everyone would be rushing from one place to another all day and if an event took longer or shorter the businesses in the next area would be clueless until the hoards of revelers descended down on them. To mitigate that fact, Verric had called Greta as his last guest of the day. He would need her runners to be on constant standby to carry information to the businesses Varric had invested in so they would be ready to make the most of every opportunity.</p><p>Varric felt confident that he had done everything he could to prepare. If he was writing the story this is exactly when things would start going wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>